1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knob attached to a distal end of a lever, such as a combination switch.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an approximately cylindrical resin knob is provided at a distal end of a combination switch (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-281263). Generally, the combination switch includes a lever body, a distal knob provided at a distal of the lever body, a center knob adjacent to the distal knob, and an inner knob adjacent to the center knob.
In recent years, for visibility improvement (namely, operability improvement) of a rotating operation unit of the combination switch, a metal-plated operating member is attached to a distal knob. Specifically, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a knob 100 includes an approximately cylindrical knob body 110 having a large opening 111 and a small opening 112 provided on both sides in an axial direction of a lever, a cap 120 attached to the small opening 112 of the knob body 110, and a metal-plated operating member 130 attached to a side face of the knob body 110.
The knob body 110 includes protrusions 114 that define an engagement slit 113 engageable with the operating member 130 and a pair of barbed portions 115 that engage the cap 120. The cap 120 includes an insertion hole 121 into which a distal end of the operating member 130 is inserted and a pair of through holes 122 that are opened on a flexible member and engaged with the barbed portions 115 respectively. The operating member 130 includes a pair of flexible snap tabs 131 that are integrally formed with the operating member 130 and barbed portions 132 provided on edges of the snap tabs 131 for engagement with the engagement slit 113.